Returning Two Years Later
by xo-twilight-lovee-xo
Summary: Edward left for two years.. Finally come back, he fights himself with weather her should beg Bella for forgivness or leave her be... He doesn't know she is head over heels still, but very broken..
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

It has been two years. I wasn't sure what I was doing here, but I couldn't deny the pull anymore. Even when I laid on the ground and let bugs crawl over me, there was always a pull. Pulling me right back into where I know I belonged. _Her arms._ I didn't dare to let my mind say her name. Though, with being a vampire, our minds worked differently than humans. We can think of multiple things at once, so getting _her_ off my mind completely, was nearly impossible. Actually, it was impossible. It didn't help that my mind did not want to not think about _her_. All I wanted to do was be with _her_.

So I suppose I know the reason why I am running back to Forks. Back to her window, actually. I am trying to convince myself that it is only a check up, I just need to see that she is okay. Forbidding Alice to look into her future, and me moving away from home.. I have no idea how _she_ is doing, and I need to check up.. Just to give myself a little piece of mind..

*Sighh* , Who the hell am I kidding?

The second I see _her_ I am going to be on my knees begging for her forgiveness. Though I do not deseerve it, and I did ask her to move on. This is useless, I am agrueing with myself over nothing. I haven't a clue what I am going to do when I get back to Forks.

No, this is just a check up. Just to make sure she is in one piece.

I was suddenly standing infront of her house, in the forest, out of sight. I wasn't sure what to do next. Neither her old Chevy or the Chief's cruiser were in the drive way. I deciede I would go inside, see if she was still around, see if anything had changed. Maybe she'd moved.. She was 20 now..

So much has probably changed.

As looked under the mat, I found the old familar spare key. Only humans, putting their house key in such a spot. Do they not see the dangers?!

I sighed a little.

As I opened the door I was over-whelmed with the scent of her. Everything suddenly came rushing back. All the memories I had faded out. The first time I seen her in the cafeteria, the first time I took her to _our_ meadow, where we both confessed our _undying_ love for one another, our first kiss, all the kisses after that, her blush.. and so many more.. her lullaby replayed in my head, how I longed to sing that to her at this very moment.. Her scent triggered many things. After all, it was her scent that made me so obsessed, and of course, her shielded thoughts..

I'm not sure how long I sat and remonised about the memories of my love. It could have been hours. Since the day I left her in the forest, I have lost all touch with reading minds. I am much to lost in my own thoughts to focus or even care about others. Lost in thought again..

I found myself in Bella's room.. It was clear she still lived her, nothing had changed.. Nothing..

This was odd.. Two years later and she had not even bothered to upgrade to newer blankets. Even the old computer that she used to get so frustrated with still sat on her dusty desk. I seen her copy of Wuthering Heights laying beside the computer. It had a very thick layer of dusk on it.

Again, this was strange for Bella.. In the year I was with her, she must have read that book over ten times.. And here is sits, looking as if it hasn't been read in at least 6 months.

I walked over the window.. The latch was not locked..

This brought a smile to my face. She was waiting for me..

No Edward, NO! She is not, she was moved on, she does not need a monster like you to ruin her life again. Stop with these thoughts.

It still gave me hope though, in the back of my mind, relief washed through with me. Being as stupid as I am, I couldn't let these things go unnoticed. Things had not changed in her life.. This was obvoius.

I can only pray her feelings have not either.. NO EDWARD, I screamed to myself.

Being lost in thought was starting to have its disadvantages, I wasn't even aware she had pulled into the drive way and was inches away from opening her bedroom door, I didn't even have time to run out the window, and with vampire speed - this isn't tricky.

But with the sound of her window that I remember all to well, she would hear it and know it was me, only I would go through her window.. I hope!

I quickly hid under her bed, not knowing was else was to do. I felt childesh, and really hoped she wouldn't happen to need something from under her bed. Bella and her surprises.

She opened the door, and stopped.. Her heart rate increased and her breathing hitched. I didn't understand, how could she possibly see me. Impossible, no way she can see me.

"Edward' she whisped, I could tell she was crying.

No, how did she know! This is not happening!

She sat on her bed and began crying louder.. This made no sense.. I was completely lost in thought when I smelt something unfamilar yet familar at the same time.. What the hell?

_Werewolves!?!?!_

Around my Bella..

"Bella, Bella, what is wrong? Did he hurt you?" a husky voice asked.

"No Jacob, he is gone. I am too late. He left, _again_" She stuttered the last word. It seemed to hurt her deeply to say this.

"I'm sorry Bella, I called as soon as I smelt him" her said.

"This isn't your fault. Me and my stupid human speed, I couldn't get her fast enough. Are you sure he was here?" she questioned. Still sobbing.

"Yes, Bells. I smelt him. I can't now, because I'm not in wolf form, but he was here. I was outside, patrolling. And than I called." he paused.. "I had to shift to human form though.. My shift was up and you know how Sam gets about us shapeshifting now" he told her.

I was thankful he could not smell me now. But I was not happy that Bella was with a werewolf. It was clear that were not dating, because he seemed to be trying to help her find me.

Wow, I have missed so much.. I don't really understand.

"Thank you Jacob, for notifying me when you smelt him. I know it hurts you to do these kind of things for me.. But I still need him.." she pasued, sobbing.. This was killing me.

"Bells, shhh.. It is okay, you know where we stand.. I just want you to be happy." he said.

_Even with a bloodsucker. My poor Bella, he was here and he left her again!! If he put the effort to come back, he could have at least showed himself to her. Gave her the closure she needs. I know she loves him, but fuck she loves me too!! I can't do this to myself again.. She doesn't want you Jacob. She's too broken... No one can repair her but him.... and face it Jake, if he does that, your chance is gone... Focus on supporting her._

Well.. Whoever the werewolf Jacob was, I was not very happy with him. But the things he said about my Bella being _broken_. Impossible. No.. I could not have done that to her.

Again, I laid here on the floor beneath her bed.. Not knowing where to turn from her. My sanity was on the line.. She clearly loves you, you clearly love her; Go back to you fool!!! Or, leave, she will move on.. She will find someone, but take care of this werewolf. A vampire leaves her so she runs to the next monster she can find. Only Bella.

I was furious, still laying under her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Jake and I went downstairs, he told me I needed some food and to relax a little. I still could not wrap my head around the fact that he had been in my house.

Two years. Two fucking years and he deciedes to show up and not even say a god damn word to me. Does he care about my heart at all?!?!

_No, you idiot. He told you years ago that he did not want you. Drop these thoughts._

Jacob was making me a sandwich while I sat in the living room.. Lost in thought.. None of this made sense.. I wanted answers, damnit I deserved answers. Its the least he could do. After leaving my beyond repairs that day in the woods, he could at least come to my face and apologize.. I wasn't sure if this was the closure I wanted. I missed him too damn much.

While I was crying, I let myself wonder in these thoughts. I usually pushed them away and stayed focus on my job, and my friendship with Jacob. Also on improving my motorcycle skills. But after him being back in my house, and the whole in my chest burning hotter than ever.. I welcomed these thoughts. If I was hurting, I might as well do it thoroughly.

Jake walked in and sat beside me, handing me my sandwich and turning on the tv. I've been lonely since Charlie moved out, he decieded it was time to move on with his life when he married Sue. She also had too many memories in her house, so they bought a home 5 doors down from this house.

Me, I refused to go to college. I refused to move out of this home. It held to much for me. Fork held too much for me.

I always had hope that one day he would return. I don't know why, there was just something about our love that seemed impossible to not want anymore. I knew I should never have hope of this. But I did. I regretted it often, mostly when I woke up screaming. I knew, for the rest of my life, I would not give up on him. I couldn't.

I missed him dearly, at times I can't even take it. I break down and wrap myself in a ball, trying to hold myself together so it feels. I guess you could say, I don't understand what I am doing when I do this.. It helps, a little I guess. I don't know much anymore.

My thoughts were inturupted when I heard that very familiar sound. The sound I haven't heard in over two long years.. The sound of my window opening, closing.

I ran upstairs faster than I have ever ran, thankfully I didn't trip even once, I threw my door open and nothing had changed. I opened my closest, I looked under my bed, behind my door -- Nothing! He was here. I know it, he was in my room.

Jacob was next to me in seconds, "What happened Bells" he looked so worried.

"Jake, he was here. I heard my window. He was in my room, he opened it and left." I said, shocked as realization hit me.

Was he trying to break my already million pieced broken heart? Playing cat and mouse like this? He doesn't even know.. Obvoiusly he doesn't fucking care.

I decieded I'd had enough for one day after a few hour of sobbing hopelessly. Jacob held me the whole time and whispered reassurance into my ear.

My best friend, how I would be completely lost without him. He had became my sunshine when I saw only darkness. After six months of pure despression, he somehow slipped me out of it. He never fixed me though, just became a drug. Like breathing. My reassurance that life was not total hell. Jacob only brought a tiny light though.

Jacob carried me to the couch, knowing I couldn't bare to sleep in my room tonight, not without waking up screaming. Jacob stayed in Charlie's old room when I had days like these.

I knew Jacob always wanted more, but we both knew the truth. We were best friends, nothing more.. Never. I always reminded him how he would imprint one day... She would be lucky to have such an amazing guy.. I drifted off to sleep with my mind full of thoughts..


End file.
